Recently, a stacked-type semiconductor memory device in which memory cells are three-dimensionally integrated has been proposed. In such a stacked-type semiconductor memory device, a stacked body in which electrode films and insulating films are alternately stacked on a semiconductor substrate is provided, and a semiconductor pillar piercing the stacked body is provided. Then, a memory cell is formed at each of crossing portions between the electrode films and the semiconductor pillar. For such a semiconductor memory device, an object is to increase the operating speed.